Wi-Fi networks have grown beyond home networks and include Wi-Fi networks provided by public hotspots (e.g., offered by service providers). Public and private Wi-Fi networks are becoming ubiquitous to the point where a wireless device has a number of Wi-Fi access options at a location where coverage of these Wi-Fi networks overlap. A wireless device's connection to one of these networks can sometimes frustrate users due to the wireless device connecting to, for example, a non-preferred network or to a network with a poor signal.